


A Quiet Night In

by WhiskersandQuiff



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddles, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Birthday Adrienne!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskersandQuiff/pseuds/WhiskersandQuiff
Summary: Dan and Phil decide to just enjoy each other for an evening, ignoring all responsibilities and any concept of personal space.





	A Quiet Night In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bombshellphil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombshellphil/gifts).



> I wrote this as a birthday gift to my bro Adrienne! You can find her on AO3 [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769647/chapters/36682731), where she has a bomb-ass fic, or tumblr [here](https://danhasacrushonphil.tumblr.com/)!  
> Thanks to [pasteldnp](http://pasteldnp.tumblr.com/) for betaing!!

A quiet night in was unusual for Dan and Phil.

Maybe that was surprising, given their introverted nature, but it was true.

They rarely got the chance to simply sit in their flat in relative silence, no work to be done, no tweets to tweet or videos to post or edit. Just sitting with each other. 

Sometimes they watched a movie or played some video games, but tonight, especially, they wanted to be quiet and alone together. 

Phil insisted on tonight’s quiet time. In the midst of tour-planning and video-making, they both needed a break to ground themselves. 

Their restful evening began with cooking a spaghetti dinner, moving together in perfect harmony with limited words necessary. When Phil had nothing to do while Dan cooked, he would wrap his arms around Dan’s waist from behind and gently nuzzle at his neck, pressing light kisses to the skin when he felt like it. Dan would sigh contentedly and lean into the embrace.

Similarly, when Dan had nothing to do, he would drape himself over Phil, burying his face in Phil’s neck while caressing his arms.

They ate dinner in near-silence, preferring to really enjoy the feeling of each other’s company above all else. Dan sat at the head of the table with Phil to his right, and they held hands as they ate. Every so often, they would look up at each other and smile fondly, and Dan would rub his thumb across Phil’s knuckles. 

After dinner, they left their dishes in the sink to deal with later. Tonight was a night of rest; chores could wait until tomorrow.

Hand-in-hand, they walked to the lounge, where they each picked up a book before settling onto the sofa together. Phil stretched out on the seat and immediately rested his head in Dan’s lap, looking up expectantly. Dan chuckled, shaking his head affectionately before resting his hand on Phil’s scalp.

Phil sighed in contentment as Dan played with his hair. Now comfortably situated, he opened his Stephen King novel. Above him, Dan cracked open _The Hobbit_ , which he was re-reading for the millionth time.

The Dan and Phil household was so, so quiet. The only sounds were the turning of pages and an occasional relaxed sigh from one of the two men.

An hour or so into their quiet reading, Dan removed his hand from Phil’s hair and reached down to intertwine their fingers over Phil’s shoulder, squeezing gently every so often. It made it more difficult to turn the pages of their books, but they both were willing to put in the extra effort of reaching across each other and awkwardly turning the page with clasped hands. In return, Phil turned his head slightly and pressed a kiss to Dan’s adorably squishy thigh. 

Finally, Phil accepted that he was sleepy, nearly dropping his book entirely a few times before accepting that he probably should go to bed. He looked up at Dan to tell him that they should sleep, only to find Dan already looking down at him in amusement. Phil blushed, realizing Dan had witnessed his determined attempts to continue reading despite his exhaustion. 

“You’re cute,” Dan whispered with a soft smile.

Phil’s blush deepened. Somehow, Dan always found a way to make butterflies fill his stomach, even after so much time. 

Dan leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Phil’s lips, muttering a quiet, “I love you,” as they parted.

Slowly, they stood, then headed to their bedroom, still holding hands. Phil rested his head on Dan’s shoulder as they walked, ignoring the slightly jolting motion from Dan’s steps in favor of the comfort of closeness.

They showered together, gently massaging shampoo into each other’s hair and skimming their hands over each other, appreciating the opportunity to experience one another. Whispered affections filled the air between them as they showered, feeling no sense of urgency as they reiterated their love and feelings. 

Once they got out of the shower, they each threw on a pair of boxers and climbed into bed, tangling their legs together.

Phil rested his head on Dan’s chest and exhaled lightly. His fingers stroked the outside of Dan’s thigh lightly, feeling the soft skin.

“You have the best thighs,” he mumbled. “They’re so smooth and soft.”

Dan hummed, then kissed the top of Phil’s head. “Thank you, love.” 

“They’re thicc,” Phil said casually, still stroking the skin.

Dan’s body tensed for a brief moment before he let out a sharp laugh.

“We were having a moment here, and you had to say ‘thicc’?” Despite his best efforts to sound annoyed, Dan couldn’t keep the adoration from his tone.

Phil smiled sleepily against Dan’s chest. 

“It’s true, though. Your thighs are a perfect pillow for my head and they feel amazing against me.” He smirked up at Dan, although his weariness made the smirk look a little crazed. “And they make you squirm _so delightfully_.”

Dan made a slight choking noise, then reached out and caught Phil’s hand so he couldn’t continue tickling Dan’s thighs.

“Philip Lester, are you trying to seduce me?” Dan asked, in mock scandalization. 

Phil leaned up to kiss Dan on the lips, whispering, “Maybe I am.” He kissed Dan slowly, savoring the sensation and feeling Dan’s hands slide up his sides and towards his hair.

Dan was getting more into the kiss, holding Phil tighter and kissing him deeper, when Phil relaxed completely in Dan’s arms.

Opening his eyes and pulling his head back slightly, Dan found that Phil had fallen completely asleep while they were kissing.

Dan blinked once, processing, then rolled his eyes as his brain caught up.

“Bloody typical, what an old man,” Dan grumbled. He huffed a small laugh and shook his head, then adjusted Phil to a more comfortable position.

“You’re lucky I love you, Phil,” Dan whispered, placing a kiss to his forehead, then settled down to join him in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I also post to my Tumblr! See the rest of my fics [here](https://whiskersandquiff.tumblr.com/fics-masterlist)


End file.
